


The Sarada we Don't Know and Love

by Lolie_Mila



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Cold, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Human-Icecube, Hurt/Comfort, Mangekyou Sharingan, Minor Character Death, Other, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolie_Mila/pseuds/Lolie_Mila
Summary: Sarada was pronounced dead, she had missing for 7 months, she sacrificed herself for her village in an S-ranked mission that required the Sharingan, her teammates were forced to watch her get kidnapped, the Hokage stopped sending out tracking groups, all hope was lost, and Sarada waltzed through the village gate.





	1. Chapter 1

Preview: Team 7 was sent on an S-ranked mission that required the Sharingan, too bad Sasuke was away and this mission was very urgent. All of team 7 came back, except for Sarada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**7 Months Ago** _

Sarada was packing for her new S-ranked mission, her mom didn’t even know she was leaving, at least she had left her a note saying that she was leaving for a mission and won’t be back for a while. Her team was just leaving when Naruto appeared and yelled: “You all better come back!”. Sarada just smirked and yelled back at him “We will!”, little did she know the next time she would set foot back in Konoha will be in 7 months.

* * *

 

She landed a kick on the enemy's arm, but her foot was grabbed and twisted into an impossible position, pain flared up her leg as she fell onto the floor and blocked a kick with her arm, shattering her bone. Her teammates were trying to help her, but they were fighting a fight of their own. They were ambushed almost instantly after they set foot in the enemies territory, but they only seemed to pay attention to Sarada, attacking her first and not caring about her teammates. Sarada was injured badly, her twisted ankle was making a retreat almost impossible, her right arm’s bone was shattered making blocking very painful, and she lost a lot of blood it was up to the point where she could either die from blood loss or pass out from shock. Sarada fought to stay conscious, her vision blurred as she fell into darkness. Konohamaru watched helplessly as Sarada was dragged away, they couldn’t attack or they would all be dead. Boruto and Mitsuki were knocked out, Konohamaru was bleeding and without medical attention, he would die.

* * *

 

Boruto woke up to a white ceiling and a disinfectant smell, he bolted up and looked around, he was sitting in a hospital room with another person, “Mitsuki?” he said spotting the pale boy. 

* * *

 

Sarada jolted awake, she took a sharp inhale, she couldn’t see, she could barely move, and she heard talking, “Habiki, your job is to keep this girl alive while I do my business,” a male voice said, “Yes master,” a young voice said back. Sarada was tied to a splintered chair splinters digging into her skin, little did she know that wasn’t the worst part of her stay. Sarada screamed as she was tortured relentlessly she was beaten, cut, rape, strangled, starved, burned, and her only break was when Habiki, an 8-year-old boy would try to keep her alive. During her tortured times she had built a strong bond with the little 8-year-old boy, often breaking down in tears in front of him and having him comfort her. One day her torturer found out about Habiki, he acted normal at first until he called Habiki down and murdered him in front of her eyes. Sarada could only watch as the last signs of life flicker in his face, blood poured out his chest, then his eyes went blank. Sarada screamed out in agony as her only best friend for the past 6 months was killed. She opened her eyes and her torturer was suddenly covered in black flames, he screamed out in pain as he was burnt to death. Sarada got free of her shackles and ran out of her jail. Sarada was bleeding badly through her eyes, she has been trying to get home for the past month, and she had lost her vision temporarily so she couldn’t see where she was going and walked into a few trees. All she wanted to do was to go home she wanted to see her parents again, her mental state was unstable, she would start screaming at night praying someone would save her from her own hell. She had somehow wandered by Konoha’s village and was pointed to the right direction by a genin group who was just passing by and saw her.  It was midnight when she arrived at the village gate, all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep peacefully, but she won’t get a good night sleep tonight. She felt her way back to her home, she knows she should go to the hospital, but she wanted to go home, she  **_needed_ ** to go home. She finally reached her house (She got lost) and slowly turned the doorknob, she heard voices,

“Sasuke, there is no hope Sarada has been gone for 7 months she’s probably dead,” Sakura cried tearfully. “Sakura I refuse to believe that,” Sasuke said, He turned and a  rare smile appeared on his face, he stood to embrace her, but she passed out in his arm from chakra depletion. Sarada was brought to the hospital that night, where she fell into a coma, 2 weeks had passed before she woke up screaming, she was interrogated by her parents, but she refused to utter a single word about her hell. 

 


End file.
